Milton Family moves to Scranton
Moving to Scranton Nicole: "In 2037, the Miltons are moving to Scranton." Wilma and Gordon Make Phone Calls Isaiah's School dials a number to Isaiah's school Kimmy, Becca and Zachary's School dials a number to Kimmy, Becca and Zachary's school 7 Days Left Before Moving Day 6 Days Left Before Moving Day 5 Days Left Before Moving Day 4 Days Left Before Moving Day 3 Days Left Before Moving Day 2 Days Left Before Moving Day 1 Day Left Before Moving Day Moving Day goes downstairs as she was carrying Zachary Wilma: "Guess what, kids? I am getting my job as a nurse!" Isaiah: "The fuck does that mean?" Gordon: "Isaiah! Language!" (to Wilma) "Good for you." Kimmy: "Wow, what's next?" Gordon: "We're moving to Scranton!" Isaiah: "I hate it here!" Wilma: "Why?" Isaiah: "It's so fucking boring and it sucks! It's too hot and it makes me wanna sweat, so I rather stay in Boston!" Wilma: "Well, we all live in Boston, so it's time for us to move to a new house!" Kimmy: "Yay! I love Scranton!" Becca: "Mommy, we're moving?" Wilma: "Yes, dear." Gordon: "Your mother needs to work at a hospital in Scranton." Isaiah: "FUCK THIS PLACE!" Zachary: "Yay, daddy!" pushes Kimmy as he cries Wilma: "Isaiah Fox Milton! Why did you push your sister?" Isaiah: "I hated this place, anyways!" Gordon: "Go pack your things, okay?" Kimmy/Becca: "Okay." sighs as he decided to pack his things The gas station Gordon: "Be right back, kids." gets out of the car as Isaiah does the same thing Isaiah: "I know what I will do now." decided to shoplift a bag of chips Gordon: "Don't even think about it or else you're grounded for a day." Isaiah: "Grounded for a day? Aw fuck no!" Gordon: "Language! Or else there will be no Scranton for you now!" Isaiah: "Shit!" Gordon: "Didn't you hear what I just said?" Isaiah: "Yes." to: Wilma, Zachary, Becca and Kimmy in the car Kimmy: "I am glad Isaiah is not in the car. He's so obnoxious." Becca: "I know, right?" and Gordon get in the car Gordon: "Alright, Isaiah. Got the chips?" Isaiah: "Check!" Gordon: "I got some bottles of beer here for me and chips for you." Isaiah: "Thanks so much. I got a Milky Way for Kimmy." gives Kimmy a Milky Way Kimmy: "Thank you." Scranton, here they come car drives into a road sign that says "Welcome to Scranton, Pennsylvania!" Wilma: "Here we are!" Isaiah: "Oh brother, someone needs to go kill herself." Wilma: "Isaiah!" see a light blue two-story house Kimmy: "I love this place!" Becca: "So cool!" Isaiah: "It looks dogshit to me." Gordon: "Isaiah! Not another word!" moving company decided to bring the family's stuff like Wilma, Gordon, Isaiah, Kimmy, Becca and Zachary's toys and their bedroom stuff Kimmy, Becca and Zachary: "Yay! Our stuff!" Isaiah: "Aw great, where are my stuff anyways?" Category:Transcripts Category:Moving Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Unfinished pages